


The Stark Dynasty

by iasmina100



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arya Stark, Badass Arya, F/M, Protective Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iasmina100/pseuds/iasmina100
Summary: Arya Stark is called home by her father, she thinks she will finally be the COO of Stark industries but she is surprised by other things at home.





	1. Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you'll like my story!Arya is the main character of this story.And Gendry is a Baratheon and Cersei si his biological mother in this story too.This is a little bit inspired by Dynasty.

She was on the plane to home and yet she was a bit nervous.Maybe it was finally time her father gave her the COO position in the family company "Stark industries".But she was still conflicted because her father wasn't the same after her mother divorced him for having an affair with another woman and getting her pregnant all the while his wife was pregnant too. Still Catelyn Tully,formerly Stark, is now the most famous fashion designer of the Tully fashion line and she has the two most wanted models in the continent Sansa Stark and her brother Robb Stark. Anyways, her father wasn't the same since,he started sleeping around with various types of women,drinking and throwing parties at a couple of weeks distance.But who will her father give the company to,if not her?Bran and Rickon are still kids who have to put up to their father's behavior, Robb and Sansa are on their mother side always and barely speaking with their father and Jon,her illegitimate brother is in the army not caring what his father is up to.And now she is on her private plane with her long-time boyfriend Gendry Baratheon, the CEO of the Baratheon industries, who of course insisted to come, on her way to see her father to find out if what she's been thinking is true or not.  
"Stop overthinking everything, babe. Maybe he just wants to see you 'cus he misses you, you know."Gendry says with a comforting tone  
"Well, I am the only one of hid adult children who still speaks to him."  
"You are kind of right.But now you are worring that he is not going to give you the COO position.I personally think he will just give you the CEO position for your efforts im expanding Stark industries in all the Europe, even in Braavos."  
"Yeah,right"she scoffs, clearly amused at his words  
"Who is gonna get the COO position if not you?I know he's to proid to hive his CEO role away but the COO rolse is basically his right hand, the one who controlls the company and who can he trust more than you?"  
"I think you're just a little biased on that thought, mayne he'll give it to Hodor just to see my reaction"  
"Yeah, like you'll not crush whoever threatens the COO position away from you ." He says in a playfull tone  
"Shut up,stupid"Arya says biting down a smile  
"Well, I'm right.And you know I'm right,babe."  
Instead of replying, Arya got up and crawled in his lap and kissed him.It didn't take long till they started making out heavily.Arya just loves the feeling of his arms around her body, exploring every inch of it.When Arya started pulling up his shirt they were inrerupted by the pilot.  
"Miss Stark, we will be landing in three minutes.Please buckle your seatbelt."  
"Shit"Gendry says with sad blue eyes  
"Don't worry, babe, we'll have plenty of time later at the manor.I've always dreamt of hooking up with a hot guy in my childhood bedroom while my dad was downstairs."Arya said with a winkwhem she got up and went to her chair  
"You better mean that" he said while adjusting his pants  
"Of course"She said with another wink  
And they landed.When they got of the plane, the driver, Podrick, was waiting for them near the limo.Gendry never liked Podrick becaise he kept looking at Arya with want in his eyes, especially now when she wore a short dress which was a bit messy drom their making out. They got in the car and to Gendry's surprise Arya pressed the button that pulled up the window that separated them from Podrick and then crawled in his lap as they continued their making out.  
"Gods, I love you" Gemdry said between kisses  
"Love you too" Arya said as he cought his lower lip with her teeth  
And they made out till they got to the famous Stark Mansion.It was just a big house and the colour of it was a white very bright as snow that's why its also knows as "Winterfell".They got out of the car and Arya rearanged her hair and Gendry his pants and got into the mansion.Bran and Rickon were waiting for them at the door and Rickon immediatly jumped and hugged them, they went and hugged Bran in his weelchair and then they went into the mansion.While Rickon went and amnounced the staff that they should prepare a big dinner tonight, Gendry and Arya pushing Bran's weelchair went into their dad's office hoping to surprise him.Gendry opened the door wide so Arya could go in with the weelchair and Bran.Then Gemdry was shocked and immediatly covered Bran's eyes and Arya started laughing at the sight of her father, the billionare Ned Stark, on is office on top of a woman who seemed like Arya's age.  
"Dad! What are you doing?!" shouted Bran  
"I think the question is dad who are you doing?!"Arya said between laughs  
Then Ned got off the desk amd the woman got off too amd adjusted her clothes.She was a blond haired woman with dark almost purple eyes.Arya tought her easy and cheap, because she was for sure one of her father's paid worker who was in maybe desperate need of a promotion.  
"I'm sorry kids, didn't expect you so early!Anyways, this is my fiance, Ashara Dayne."  
And then Arya's jaw fell to the floor and thought what this meant.

"Hi! I'm Arya Stark.You know his daughter who never met you.Dad care to have a talk?"  
"Of course, come on."Ned said while going to the way to the kitchen  
When they got there there were some maids in it so arya said: "Out" while showing the way to the door with her index finger  
"Dad who the hell is this woman?!"said Arya almost shouting  
"What do you mean?I told you she's my fiance."  
"The hell she is! Really, dad, that's how low you've gotten? You have to marry a whore so you feel loved?She just wants your money!"  
"Arya watch your mouth! She is my fiance and my future COO!"  
"Excuse me! I've been expanding and working my ass off for this company while tou were whoring your way through the world and you give this bitch my right?My birthright?!"  
"She is very hard-working as well, for your knowledge!"  
"Yeah, maybe when she is sucking your dick! I've never heard of her in my life and you suggest to give her? I am your daughter!Your only daughter who is currently speaking with you!The hell, your only kid who doesn't live with you and still speaks with you! Do not force my hand dad, because you do NOT know what i'm capable of! You say that you only called for me to come here to meet this whore?!"  
"Arya!She is mu fiance and my future COO and that will be the end of it!" He yelled  
"Oh, father, you trully underestimate me.The end of this is when i will be the COO and maybe i'll still be speaking with you by then!" and then Arya stomped to her room so fast as her feet could carry her because she has to make a call.


	2. Family comes first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated within the Stark household and Arya Stark is no loser. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter! And also characters ages:  
> Arya Stark-22 yrs old  
> Gendry Baratheon-24 yrs old  
> Bran Stark-15 yrs old  
> Rickon Stark- 10 yrs old  
> Ned Stark-42 yrs old  
> Ashara Dayne-27 yrs old

When Gendry came into Arya's room after hearing what happened she was walking angrily around the room with fury in her dark eyes thinking.  
He was surprised at the size of her room it was even bigger than his own in his own mansion at home.If was a room with tall ceiling and wide walls. The walls were painted a dark purple, possibly from her emo time as a teen and she had a king sized bed and there were two door, one for a bathroom and one for her closet.She had a desk with her laptop open on it, probably because she researched her father's new girlfriend, sorry fiancee.  
"Finally! I need your oppinion in my plan!" She asked with a tone that he recognised as her furious one  
"Oh god! Do i want to know?"  
" Well, you probably don't but you're my partner in crimes so i need to tell you."  
"Partners in crime... I like it"  
" Good! Now here me out!"....  
After she told him the plan Gendry was amazed at how she thought on it so quickly and how she got such a smart girlfriend.  
"You literally thought about that now in half an hour?"  
"Yes! Now does it go too far?"  
"Deffinetly, but i think he deserves it. It is your family's company and you worked your ass off, I don't think it's faur she just gives it to that woman."  
"Glad you agree. Now when should i act on it?"  
"Tomorrow we're having dinner with all the family and maybe after the kids go you could talk to them."  
"That's a good idea. Now i really don't feel like going down and eating dinner with him and that money-thirsty whore."  
"Well....maybe we could stay all evening here.."  
"Hm..... maybe we could.."she said as he approuched him and pushed him and sat him on the bed amd then crawled on his lap and started kissing him passionately.  
They just layed afterwards, her head was on his chest and one of his hands was drawing circles on her back and the other one interwined with her hand on his stomach.' I could stay like this all my life' he thought.  
"Why does life have to suck some times?!" She said in a sad tone  
"None taken, Stark" he teased  
"You know i wasn't talking about you, Baratheon.Right now you're the best part of my life.Maybe that's why the Gods are punishing me by taking the one thing i want in my career, because i got such an awesome and gorgeous boyfriend."  
"Babe, you know I'll do whatever it takes for you to get the position.And if you don't, I'm sure you'll destroy the company piece by piece."  
"Yeah, and how will I do that?"  
"Well, for starters Baratheon industries will end all contact with Stark industries, that if you don't get the position.And also if that happens I'll make you in a second the COO of my company."  
She kissed him then and she couldn't realize how she could love him more but he always proves her otherwise.  
"I love you, Gendry Baratheon."  
"And I love you, Arya Stark"  
That was the last thing they said before they fell into a deep sleep and Arya dreamt of her future with always having Gendry by her side.  
When morning came, she was nestled into Gendry's chest and she woke up first.She didn't leave the bed without appreciating the view she was upon.He was so cute when he slept she couldn't help but to watch him.  
"You know staring at people sleeping it's creeping right, Stark?" He asked teasing  
"Shut up, stupid!" And then she moved to get up from bed but Gendry reached up and dragged her into a cuddle, with him beeing the big spoon as always.  
She didn't know if they stayed like this for minutes but it felt like very happy hours before she spoke.  
"As much as I'd like to stay like this an eternity, I'm really hungry so let's go down and eat please"  
" Mhmm....okay, if we have to.."  
And then they got up and went downstairs at the breakfast table where they found Bran,Rickon and unfortunatly Ashara Dayne, but no sign of Arya's father.  
"Morning, brothers."She said before going and kissing both of their heads and then sittingat the opposite head of the table to where her father should have sit, in where the place her mother sat when she still lived here.She was happy to see that Gendry took the sit next to her, on her right and gave him a smile which he returned.  
"Morning, sis. Any reason you're so happy this mornin?" Bran asked while looking at Arya and then at Gendry.  
Arya blushed but still answered fast enough "No reason, brother.Just that I'm reunited with my family and I'm finally home."Arya said while looking with a sincere smile at her brothers who returned her smile but then she shot Ashara a death glare when she said  
"And we're glad you're home with us, Arya" at that Arya scoffed but still said with a still tone  
"Scuze me, but i recall talking to my family, you know because this is a family meal and family is supose to be here and not strangers."  
"Yeah, well at least I'm not the only exception here."Ashara said while glaring at Gendry.And with that Arya got angry.  
"I'm sorry, you're here for two minutes and you think like you own the place or belong here? Well, let me tell you a secret, you don't own the place and you don't belong here.And I'm surprised you have the oddacity to say something about Gendry, who I've knows my entire life and all my family knows him and who is my boyfriend and is my family more than you could ever dream of."Arya said with a still and calculated tone.  
And then there was an awkward silence as Arya kept looking at Ashara who was looking in her plate, clearly ashamed of intruding as she should be.Sensing Arya's anger and not wanting a fight to happen, Gendry took Arya's hand under the table and then asked to break the silence  
"Where is Ned, anyways?  
"He is out jogging."Little Rickon answered and Arya observed he clearly looked sad because their dad doesn't have time for them as he has for his new hobby currently sitting at the table.  
"Rickon, why don't we go out in this afternoon and explore the woods with Bran and Gendry like we used to when we were young?"Arya asked with a smile on her face whne she saw that Rickon's mood changed immediatly and he had now a smile from ear to ear.  
"That'll be amazing!We could go to the river again and the cave, Oh, I can't wait!" Rickon said excited.  
"Perhaps, I could-" Ashara said but was intrerrupted by Arya immediatly.  
"Oh, sorry this is a family thing. Besides, you wouldn't want to get mud on those shoes that dad paid so much money on, now would you? I'm sure you'll find something to do, maybe you could go shopping with dad's credit card."  
And then Ashara got up from the table and left without saying another word and Arya smirked, but them the maid that stood by the door was ready to go after her when she heard Arya.  
"Scuze me, aren't you here to server House Stark, or you're here to go after dad's conquents?"Arya asked in an irritated tone  
"No, Miss.I'm sorry, Miss.I didn't mean to insult you, Miss, but your father has given us orders to take care of the girl is somehow you manage to insult her and make her retreat in your father's room, Miss."she said while looking down  
"What's your name, girl?"Arya asked  
"Myranda, Miss."  
"Well, Myranda.Tell each amd every member of the staff that if any of them follows my father's order or even take orders from the bitch that they should immediatly be fired by the the orders of Arya Stark, daughter Of Eddard Stark and granddaughter of Richard Stark the owner of thsi house who will be displeased if he hears that one of his son's recent whore gets more control in the house than his grandaughter, the one who held the family company together in tough years.Now I want Ashara Dayne to know that she has no more control in this house and that this house is currently under my orders."Arya said in a firm, but threatening tone.  
"Yes, Miss Stark.No one will listen to her anymore." She said before she bowed and left the room.  
"It seems as the bitch will get what has been coming for her. Winter brought by me" She said amd smiled when she saw her brothers and boyfriend smile at her with proud in their eyes.  
"Finally, someone named Stark who can take control of what's going on in this house." Bran said while smiling.  
"On that quote.Bran can we talk?" Arya asked  
"Sure."he said and then Arya got up and pushed his weelchair out of the room while hearing Gendry asking Rickom to play catch and her little brother saying yes cheerfully.  
After Arya settles on the couch of the living room she speaks  
"Bran, how were things at home while I was away?"  
"They were not that different, but still not the same."  
"Meaning?"  
"There still are parties, but not as often as before. And now the difference is, dad isn't the only one getting drunk and dancing on the table, she's on there with him.Once dad invited me to join, but when there are parties I always stay with Rickon and play with him Fortnite or other games he likes and I didn't want to leave him alone."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here Bran."  
"It's okay, I guess the company is still standing because of you, so I don't blame you."  
And then Arya remembered her plan.  
"Bran, do you miss mom?"  
"Everyday, but we facechat once a week."  
"If you could choose who you would like to live with, mom or dad, who would you choose?"  
"I don't know, i really miss mom, but i wouldn't want to let dad alone in this house, he'll go crazy."  
" I guess you're right, but you know, now he has that girl to keep him company."  
"Pfff...he'll be old in a few years and she is gonna leave him after she drained him."  
"Don't worry, I'll manage somehow so that doesn't happen.Okay, now let's get ready to go into the woods!"  
"Rickon will most likely drag us to his favourite places untill midnight if he could." Bran said with a smirk.  
"I'm sure he would."Arya said smiling as she got up to take Bran into his room.

Rickon took them through what Arya taught was the whole forest, but she didn't complain, she loved spending time with her brothers.After they came back, Arya and Gendey changed into clean clothes for dinner and then they went downstairs where they found the whole family, including her dad and Ashara. Bran amd Rickon were all ready seated so Arya just went into her seat from the morning and Gendry on his. They ate in silence and whne they were done Arya shot Bran the look she told him earlier that means he and Rickon gotta go in their rooms.  
"Rickon, come on, I want to show you a game Arya bought for us from Braavos!"  
"Okay! Arya are you gonna come?"  
"She's gonna join later, come on, I'll come with you two." Gendry said before Rickon got up and pushed Bran's weelchair on the way to his room and he followed. And then Arya's father finally spoke.  
"Arya, I'm glad you finally decided to accept my decision to make Ashara my COO."  
"Who said something about accepting? I'm only here to offer you the terms of my deal." Arya said.  
"What deal?"Her father asked.  
"The one that explains what happend if i don't get the position that i deserve."she said with a firm and strong tone.  
"And what exactly is going to happen?"Ashara asked getting into the conversation.  
"Well, I had a little chat last night with your divorce attourney, dad. And if you are not going to give me what i want, I will never speak to you again or visit you and, you know, i love my little brothers and they really miss mom"  
"What is this suposed to mean?!" her father intrerupted her  
"They're going to leave with mom, because this thing that you call home is not a safe environment for them, parties all the time, starnger in and out of their house at those parties, alcohol at hand for either of them.They're going to be very happy with mom, Robb and Sansa."Arya said with a devilish smile on her face.  
"Are you gonna really do that?"Her father asked.  
"Yes, and that's not the only thing I'm going to do.I'm going to tell grandpa Rickard what are you doing and who are you going to give his company to.I'm sure he isn't going to be happy, it's still his conpany by law and he made you CEO when he was 60 but he could still be CEO and he will take you company away from you amd then your family will isolate you, you'll have no company so you're gonna have to live with you trustfund which will be spent in a few years and that will happen because i made it happen, because you took away my position by birthright and gave it to this whore you want to marry."  
"And what will you get through this decision that you threaten me with?"Ned asked shocked with her words.  
"Well, just the accomplishment that I didn't let the company be destroyed by you and this bitch. You have time untill the Tyrell Charity Gala in two weeks to decide what you want, family or her.Untill then I will stay here and spend time with my brothers.Decide carefully, dad, because this is gonna affect the rest of you life." Arya said before she got up and left the room with their shocked faces and went to her brother's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Cya in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> See ya in the next!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw for who doesn't know what COO means, it is the second highest position in a company, CEO being the first.


End file.
